1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, to a mobile device capable of sharing a diversity antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology can increase a data throughput and a transmission distance under a condition of not increasing bandwidth or total transmit power expenditure, and thus receives much attention in recent years. Specifically, the MIMO technology uses a plurality of antennas disposed in respective mobile device to increase transmission paths between a receiving end and a transmitting end, so as to suppress channel fading.
However, under a slim and light developing trend of the mobile devices, conventional mobile devices, as usually being restricted by the volume, still adopt single-input single-output (SISO) technology. For instance, in a limited hardware space, most of the conventional mobile devices can only be disposed with a single WiFi antenna. Thus, the conventional mobile devices usually can only select the SISO technology to receive or emit the WiFi signal, thereby causing the data throughput to be limited.